the_guild_of_elyssifandomcom-20200213-history
The Races
Chitós General Description It is the resilience of the Chitós that gives them recognition amongst the other races. Having made the cold north their home, it is under the harshest of climates that they have adapted to survive, and they do so with great effectiveness. Thick skin and muscular stature are common themes among their appearances; however, it is none other than their tall stature which gives them a unique image among the races of the land. For both genders, heights as high as eight feet have been recorded in thei history--the average for the other races existing at a mere five and a half feet. That being said, it is not fear and terror which are associated with their size, but rather kindness and warmth which stem from the tender hearts of their personality. Lost and stranded explorers are a common theme in the mountains of the north, and it is the Chitós who often come to their aid. With native animal partners by their side, the Chitós are highly effective at tracking in the snow, and it is because of this selfless duty that their race has been dubbed The Protectors of the North. For centuries on end, the Chitos civilization has expanded across the northern region of Krýorrá with a majority of their residence found carved into the mountains themselves. The Chitos are avid blacksmiths that forge their own weapons and armor which are occasionally distributed as commodity. Chitonian weaponry is some the best in the land with nation vendors paying high price for even the lowest quality weapons forged by novice blacksmiths. Nonetheless, trade with the Chitós is often sporadic given the inability for safe passage to the north. Appearances The cold north is a land of minimal sun due to the constant blizzard that envelops the region. Because of this fact, their skin is often pale in nature while their ability to handle heat is often sub par at best. In addition to their size, they are known for shades of whitish-grey hair and striking blue eyes. Although there is no conclusive evidence for such claims, it is believed that their hair and eyes are an evolutionary adaption to help blend into their environment. Lastly, while it is not a natural trait, the Chitos are generally covered in tattoos which represent their family crest, and any major accomplishments that are achieved throughout their life. Weapons Although the Chitos are famed for a wide range of weapon production, they are partial to use several kinds. Finesse is the last trait to describe a member of the Chitos clan--a fact that is further enforced by the brutish style under which they utilize tools such as axes, hammers, halberds, or crossbows. Animal Partners The Chitos hold great respect for the environment which surrounds them, and in return they are gifted by nature itself. They are loved by the fauna of their land, and as a result, several types of animals are often tamed as the final initiation of a young Chitos into his or her adulthood. Common types are as follows. * Snow Hawks: This species of hawk are similar to their ordinary brethren apart from their size and their unique adaptions to the environment they inhabit. Due to the constant blizzard which curses the north, the snow hawks are blessed with a highly thermal body and a hydrophiliac oil which coats their plume. This combination of traits allows for them to easily fly through a storm of snow without suffering the consequences of weight or freeze. By the Guild, they are categorized as a medium sized animal with the largest of specimens standing nearly three feet from the ground. * Northern Mules: The northern mule best resembles a hybrid between a bison and a moose. They are gifted with large antlers that ward off the northern predators while their body is covered in a long, matted fur that allows for their survival in the harsh environment of their home. Northern mules travel in herds which primarily traverse in and about the mountainous region of Krýorrá. Despite their bulky size and stature, they are adept at scaling steep or rocky terrain and are often tamed by traveling merchants. By the Guild, they are categorized as a large sized animals with the largest of specimens standing nearly seven feet from the ground. * Dire Wolves: As implied by their names, the dire wolves are a species of large wolves native to the north. Because their natural state is to travel in packs, these animals are never individually stripped for a single Chitos. Tamed dire wolves are taken in as an entire pack which is subsequently bonded to a single family for life. By the Guild, they are categorized as a medium sized animal with the largest of specimens standing nearly five feet from the ground. Fytáli General Description Often, explorers feel as if they are being observed when they travel through the forests and jungles of the West. This is not an understatement as the ''Wardens ''are always watching. The Fytali are a unique variant of the human race not only because of their floral features, but also because of their solidarity. The Fytali do not form unions of civilization such as cities or towns, but rather, choose to wander as small units known as "Brigands". These Brigands, often formed from family and close friends, scour the forests and jungles--making occasional camp in the time of bad weather or general fatigue. Their goal is the protection of the forest as they do not take kindly to any unnatural destruction of their home. The Fytali are unique in that they share a direct connection with nature itself. They are empowered by unique traits unlike any other race on El'yssi. Not only are they capable of sustaining themselves through photosynthesis, their body is a temple for the very flora which surrounds them. Fytali harbour a collection of flora within their body. It is a symbiotic relationship in which they provide sustenance in return for that which the flora provides. For some, it is toxin plants which inhabit in their body while others herbs of choice. That said, the Fytali are not innately powerful when compared to the combative prowess other variants. At best, they are adept at a style of rapier fencing, but even then, their skill might falter. Nonetheless, what they lack in power is heavily compensated by their natural talents--be it camouflage, poison, steroids, or more. As a subsequent trait to their union with nature, the Fytali are gifted with intensive knowledge on local flora. As expected, the best Floralogists of the Guild stem from the Clan of the Fytali or someone who has managed to train under their guidance. Appearances The Fytali share traits common in the biology of the flora they inhabit or resemble. As a result, their skin often is a green pigmentation from the chlorophyll contained within themselves. In addition, various floral features are common across their body--examples being vines, herbs, flowers, and in some rare cases, fruit. The Fytali perform best in temperate and jungle climates--while cold weather will rapidly degrade their health if proper preparation is not made prior to the journey. Weapons The Fytali utilize rapiers crafted from the thorns of trees, native to the forests and jungles of El'yssi. These weapons are somewhat fragile compared to those forged from ore; however, their lightweight nature provides the Fytali with lightning flurries, unmatched by any other variant of the human race. Sári General Description Not all humans reside on land as seen by the Sari of the Okari ocean. Unlike the other races, the Sari are distinct in that two variations exist--one in the northern sea and the other in the southern. Nonetheless, they remain united as a single nation despite the major differences which separate their physiology and lifestyle. The southern Sari are found in the waters defined by a gradient of temperate and tropical climates. They are considered a graceful race known for their slim figure and elegant fins which lets them easily jet through the waters. That being said, the Sari are not hopeless on land as many prefer to still live on the islands which litter the Okari ocean; however, it is without a doubt that they remain most comfortable near an aquatic environment. Like the Fytali, the southern Sari are in touch with nature and often rely on water manipulation to supplement their combat and hunts. The southern Sari are considered excellent fisherman in addition to shipbuilders which they utilize for the purpose of trading with the rest of the known world. On the other hand, the northern Sari are much different. They are large in stature, plump in nature, and blubbery to the touch. If the southern Sari are known for their elegance and grace, the northern Sari are without a doubt known for the power and strength they exert upon the harsher environments in which they dwell. The northern sea is frigid and frozen while the waters are inhabited by some of the largest aquatic dangers known to El'yssi. That being said, the northern Sari remain excellent hunters and often prey upon said beasts in hunting parties known as Raids. To them, it is more than simply a means of life as their risk-taking personality allows them to enjoy the hunts as if it were a game or sport. The dangers are not negligible, however, as Raids often suffer a high fatality rate. Unlike the southern Sari, the northerners do not reside in and outside of the sea, but rather choose to build sole residence above water. Due to the abundance of snow and ice, towns of northern Sari are often collections of igloos which litter across glaciers or heavily frozen waters. Appearances The appearances of both Sari were mostly covered in the description above; however, some additional traits still exist between the two species. Like the Fytali, the southern Sari have particular physical features which resemble the environment in which they dwell. Seaweed, tentacles, coral, and additional fins are common attributes shared by the southern Sari. The northern Sari have less diversity in terms of features; however, many are known to have variations of tusk or horn. Weapons The southern Sari are highly capable with they tridents they forge from the coral of their seas. Above water, their combative prowess is somewhat lacking in comparison to other capable variants; however, in the sea, their advantage in mobility makes them a sizable threat against someone less in tune with water. On the other hand, the northern Sari have are equally capable on land and sea--relying on their core strength and the occasional harpoon that are forged from the tusks of slain Walsharks. Synthi General Description There is no better way to consider the Synthi as anything but boring. Unlike the other variants of the human race, the Synthi remained true to the original appearance of humanity. Nonetheless, what they lacked in an adaptation to their physiology was compensated in raw genius. The Synthi are the smartest race within the known world of El'yssi; a benefit that helps alleviate their general lack of prowess in combat. Innovation is a way of life for the Synthi, and rapid technological advancements are the result of their efforts. From archaic constructions to primitive, steam based machinery, entering into a city of the Synthi is often a cultural shock to many of the other races in El'yssi. Nonetheless, it is a regular requirement for many as the Synthian capital is considered a prime hub of the known world. Not only is the illustrious headquarters of the Guild located in this city, bustling markets for global trade and much more compose the various outlets of the capital. With this in mind, it is a proper conclusion to assume the Synthi as a race of leaders--a truth that is seen by their gradually increasing influence across all of El'yssi. Shortly after the birth of a Synthian, the child is placed into an educational system whose purpose is the development of future innovators, leaders, adventurers, or traders. Only the best succeed in a nation based upon influential power; however, in a world with so little known, there are countless opportunities for the ambition of a young Synthi. Engaging a Synthi head on is never a wise choice; as it is always a safe assumption to expect a hidden trick...or five...up their sleeve. Appearances An ordinary human. Probably the easiest portion written yet. Weapons The Synthi utilize a wide breadth of weaponry that includes a selection of machinery that is unlike the rest of the known world. Such machinery might include traps, rudimentary steam rifles, unstable, short-range explosives, and other advancements akin to an era of early industrialization. Thári General Description A proud beast is the best way to describe the Thari who prowl the savannas of their homeland, Ágriagi. Furry to the touch and menacing in claw and tooth, members of this clan often resemble the fauna which reside alongside of their existence. Although raw genius might be the furthest term to describe their nature, what they lack in smarts is heavily compensated through raw strength and dexterous agility. That being said, their overall intelligence isn't poor--rather cunning and overly straightforward. The Thari are known for a somewhat aggressive temperment which is further boosted by their perpetually competitive nature. In their natural habitat, hunting is their ultimate pride, and such actions are not limited solely to the fauna of the land. Ágriagi is a war-stricken land as tribes are often stuck in a battle of dominance over choice selections of the region. Survival of the fittest is the best term to describe the plains of El'yssi, and novice explorers are often given strict preparation before undertaking any quest that involves this region. Compared to the growth rate of the other variants, newborn Thari are considered an evolutionary anomaly given their transition into adulthood only several years after their birth. Such rapid development is considered an adaption to the harsh environment in which they live, as Thari youths are subject to a battle of survival shortly after their birth. However, those who survive and prove themselves worthy for their tribe are honored and revered with the ultimate respect. Nonetheless, all are not equal within a tribe. Unique to the Thari are centuries old, gender stereotypes which determine the roles of each tribe member. While males garner honor and glory through their conquest across the plains, the females are limited to caring for the young and occasional joining on expeditions for food. That being said, the dawn of exploration is gradually bringing about a change to traditions as increasingly more youth are abandoning the ways of the past and adjusting their focus towards the future. Constant in-fighting is becoming a relic of the past as exploration promises a new form of competition, not only among themselves, but also against the land of El'yssi as a whole. Appearances There is a wide range of diversity in the appearances of the Thari, but as a whole, they resemble animals such as felines, canines, or ursine. Shades of brown, black, grey, and white are common traits for their fur as are patterns such as spots and stripes. Like the Choshi, the Thari have the potential to be significantly large in stature; however, a majority of their size remains in bulk rather than pure height. The Thari are the sole race capable of both bi and quad-pedal range of movement which in turn supplements their unique agility. Weapons The Thari are the only variant of the human race who do not utilize weapons. This fact is not a limitation on their part, as claw and tooth are in perfect harmony with their strength and spped. There is no doubt that the Thari hold the title as the strongest human variant; a fact that is further enforced by their animalistic nature that pushes them to their mortal limits in time of peril. A Thari will never flee from a battle--instead opting to fight to the death while its strength only continues the grow the more dire the situation becomes.